Just for Men
by forsaken2003
Summary: Xander's been keeping a secret from Spike.


Title: Just for Men  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Xander's been keeping a secret from Spike.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Post NFA  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

The men in the Harris family were known not for only being drunks but for getting gray hair at an early age. Maybe that was why the drunk? Xander didn't know. While he hated the gray hair he was thankful he didn't have a drinking problem. At least that was one family trait he didn't pick up, even with everything he'd been through he never thought that alcohol would be the answer. He had his friends to thank for that.

So for the last nine years Xander has been dying his hair back to his natural chestnut color every six weeks. He'd managed to hide it from his friends. It was silly to be embarrassed considering all the embarrassing things they knew about thanks to the hellmouth. Did Xander ever plan of revealing such a trivial thing? Yes. That was until he started dating Spike.

How could Xander tell his gorgeous vampire boyfriend that if it wasn't for hair dye he'd be dating a twenty-nine year old gray haired man. And he wasn't just talking a little gray. The only reason Xander knew that was because when he was in Africa he didn't have the dye to keep up appearances. People in the villages thought he looked good for being in his forties. Once he tried explaining his was only twenty-four at the time. No one believed him.

Six weeks came and Xander had to ask Spike to take over his patrol with the S.I.T's. When Spike asked why, Xander lied and said that his eye socket was bothering him which wasn't a lie because every time he used the dye the smell would irritate his eyes. He would consider this time punishment for lying to his beautiful boyfriend.

Before Spike left he got Xander some Aspirin with a bottle of water and a soft kiss on his left temple. "Get some rest, luv," Spike whispered before heading out for a night of the girls talking about girly stuff while hoping for a demon or two to kill.

As soon as Spike closed the door behind himself Xander was up and off the couch and in their bedroom, pulling a box that was labeled 'comic books'. He opened it and on top of all his comic books was a box of men's' hair dye.

Scurrying into the bathroom Xander quickly mixed the ingredients and shook the bottle quickly. He wanted to get this done before Spike got home and get any evidence out of the apartment. Placing his eye patch on the cabinet before going to work. He was so focused on making sure he didn't miss one strand of hair that Xander didn't hear the front door open.

Spike had forgotten his favorite ax and refused to go patrolling borrowing from someone else. A powerful smell of ammonia assaulted his nose. Instead of heading to the bedroom Spike made his way to the bathroom knowing exactly what he would find.

Xander didn't know Spike was standing at the door because of his blind spot.

"I didn't realize it's been six weeks already," Spike commenting, startling Xander.

"Ah!" Xander screamed, dropping the almost empty bottle of dye into the sink. Twirling around to look at Spike, all the blood draining from his face. "Spike? Wh-what are you doing home?"

Spike leaned against the door frame. "I forgot my ax."

"Oh..." Xander replied stupidly. "Wait, what do you mean you didn't realize it's been six weeks already? You knew that I dyed my hair?" Spike gave him a guilty look. "How long?"

"Back in the basement." Spike could see Xander doubting what he was being told. "I know you thought you were masking the smell of the ammonia with pizza and Febreze but you seem to forget just how sensitive vampires senses really are no matter how much you try to cover it up. It takes a week before I don't smell it anymore."

"Sorry," Xander said. He thought he had been so clever. "You never said anything," Xander said. "Even back when we hated each other."

"Luv, I feel like you've forgotten that I'm not a natural platinum blonde. People who live in glass houses shouldn't throw stones," Spike quoted.

Xander remembered he needed to set the timer. "Kitchen?"

Nodding Spike led the way.

"After setting the timer on the oven Xander turned back to Spike. "Why didn't you say anything when we started dating or when we moved in together?"

With a shrug Spike answered, "I figured you'd tell me when you were ready."

"Are you mad that I didn't tell you, you were dating a guy who isn't even thirty yet and has more gray hair than Giles?" Xander asked worriedly.

Spike snorted. "Out of all the things you could do to piss me off lying about your hair color doesn't even make the list." He looked Xander in the eye and said, "brown hair or gray hair is not going to change how I feel about you... ever!"

A smile spread over Xander's face. "If I didn't have this crap in my hair I'd be hugging the stuffing out of you."

"I guess I'll have to settle for a kiss." Spike smirked. Not that he didn't like Xander hugs but Xander smooches were the best. Not waiting for Xander to make a move Spike smashed his lips against Xander's not really concerned about the dye. Silly boy thinking anything could make him love Xander less.

The End


End file.
